


My Journey With You

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: F/M, From idols to Pokemon trainers gym leaders and elite, Gakutsumu, Musubi and Haruki are alive!, Pokemon, Pokemon Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Before they embarked on a journey, Gaku and Tsumugi were just childhood friends. In the end, it's not just a Pokémon journey. It's the journey of their love.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Littleroot Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ BIG THANKS TO KIRAMOCHIS FOR THE POKEMON AUs!!!
> 
> Pokemon Ruby is the first Pokemon game I played and it's my faveeeee toooo!! I ship May and Steven Stone (HoennChampionShipping) (*๓´╰╯`๓) 
> 
> Uhh, Gaku...Sorry (≖͞_≖̥)

Tsumugi was excitingly skipping on her way to her childhood friend's house. 

"Oh. Good morning, dear Tsumugi!" A pretty woman at the garden greeted her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Yaotome!" She greeted back. "Is Gaku up already?"

"Hahaha! My son's so excited today that he woke up before dawn and is now fast asleep!"

"Hey! Ma! I heard you! And I'm not sleeping!" An irritated voice shouted from the house's entrance door. 

"And where art thou young man?" His mother jokingly asked him.

Gaku scowled at her. "You told me to fix your wall clock."

"Ooooh!" She stopped watering the plants. "Now I remember hahaha!"

He wanted to have his mini revenge for embarrassing him in front of his childhood ~~crush~~ friend but Tsumugi's laugh cleansed his bad mood. 

"Ah, by the way, Gaku. Do you have the lunch box with you?"

"Yeah. I'll give it to my old man later."

"Good, good. I won't keep you, kids. Go now." The woman smiled at them.

"Don't call me a kidーOw! Ma!"

Tsumugi felt bad for him but she couldn't help to be amused. "...Hahaha...! We better go now Gaku!"

"Yeah. Before my hair turns to Medusa...," Gaku murmured as he allowed his mother to ruffle his hair.

"Hahaha! Go, go!" She patted her son's back before pushing him forward, just perfectly beside his friend.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Yaotome!" The blond girl started walking away and waved goodbye.

"See ya' later, Ma!" Gaku, as if forgetting the torture his hair experienced, also waved his hand at his mother. 

The smile didn't leave Mrs. Yaotome's beautiful face. How she wished those two kids will always be like that.

"But my son is a coward and dear Tsumugi is dense so...Hahahaha!" She laughed off.

* * *

Gaku and Tsumugi chattered about what they want their very first Pokémon to be while on their way to the Pokémon Laboratory. He wanted his to be a strong and cool Pokémon while she wanted hers to be a kind one. 

"That's quite a taste," he commented. "Won't girls commonly want a cute Pokémon?"

"I think all Pokémon are cute!" 

"Even a Magikarp lol?"

"Of course! It's cute when it smiles while doing splash!" She defended.

He smirked. "How about a Sableye?"

"It's cute when it dances!"

"Lol. I give up. So much for your description of cute."

"How about you, Gaku? Why do you want a strong and cool Pokémon?"

"So I can protect you." 

Tsumugi looked at him. Visible red lines on the side of his right cheek. 

Gaku was conscious that she's staring at him. And he's conscious of his burning cheeks.

"...But I can protect myself though...," she mumbled.

"Uhh, wait." His blush vanished instantly. "You got it wrongー"

"I'm expecting you two," a deep voice greeted. Not even from the door but from the gate.

They didn't notice they already reached the PokéLab. 

"P-P-P-P-Professor Y-Y-Y-Yaotome...!!!" Tsumugi called out of respect and surprise.

Gaku turned his head away to click his tongue for a second before he greeted back, "Yo, old man."

"...Hmph." _Can't save a moment to flirt._

"So, old man?" _Shut the hell up._

"This way." _You're the one who can't tell her you like her and now you're disrespecting me in my own lab?_

"Thanks, old man." _Fine. Fine. I'll shut up._

"Thank you, Professor!" Tsumugi has collected herself and followed beside Gaku.

On that day, Tsumugi and Gaku had their very first Pokémon friends.

Also on that day, Gaku was determined to confess to her before they start their journey tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wanted them to be May and Steven but I'm like...I NEED MORE GAKUTSUMU CONTENT AS IN ASAP
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. When the Seed Grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I FEEL LIKE I WANNA PLAY POKEMON RUBY AGAIN LOL xD

"Tsumugi, would you please open the door?"

"Tsumugi, would you open the door..."

"Tsumugi, please open the door..."

"Tsumugi, open the door..."

"Tsumugi, the door..."

Gaku sighed. It's not working. "I'll leave now. Have a good evening."

Before he took his step, he said in a hopeful voice, "See you tomorrow."

When he climbed downstairs, a blond woman was anticipating him at the living room. "Were you able to talk with my daughter?"

He gave her a wry smile. "I'll go now, Mrs. Takanashi. Thank you for your permission."

"Poor dear Gaku...," the older replica of Tsumugi mumbled. "To think you two will have a fight just before tomorrow's big day..."

"...I'm to blame. I should control my big mouth next time."

"I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Thank you very much. But if she wants to go in a journey alone, I understand."

She patted the young man's shoulder.

"Mudkip, let's go," he called his Pokémon and went out the house, letting the water-type walk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsumugi and Torchic were looking outside her window from her room. She spotted Gaku and Mudkip walking toward Route 101.

"Do you think they'll embark on a journey now?"

The silent yet chilling voice made her jolt in surprise. When she spun around, it was her mother.

"M-M-M-M-Mommy! You surprised me!"

Musubi laughed at her reaction. "Hahaha!" She joined her daughter and the fire-type in her arms in watching from afar. "So what do you think?"

"...No. He promised me we'll leave the town together."

"Did you promise him anything back?"

"...I don't get your question, Mommy..."

"Did you promise him that you'll leave the town with him?"

"Of course..."

Her mother feigned hurt. "But dear Gaku doubts that you'll join him tomorrow."

"E-Eh...? But he's the one who suggested we start on a journey together...!"

"Your actions are more powerful than his words, my daughter. Why did you two fight by the way?"

With a crestfallen voice, Tsumugi narrated.

_Gaku let her select a Pokémon first. She thoroughly consider the three starters. After several minutes, she chose Torchic. Oppositely, he chose Mudkip in a matter of seconds only._

_When Professor Sousuke recommended the two of them have a match, Gaku rejected the idea. Even before his father could interrogate him about his reason, the younger Yaotome excused himself and his Mudkip that was not kept inside its Pokéball. Not knowing what to do, she opted to follow him with her Torchic in her arms but was requested by the older Yaotome to remain the lab to listen to his explanation about Pokémon and the Hoenn region. At the end of his mini lecture, he gave her two potions, saying the other one was supposedly his hot-headed son's._

_When she and Torchic found Gaku at his mother's yard, he's making his Mudkip swim 5 meters back and forth in a kiddie pool he probably has set up. She wanted to ask him about earlier but his instincts were faster._

_"Just so you know, I have no intention of battling you, Tsumugi."_

_His declaration had a dramatic impression. He was staring neither at her nor his swimming Pokémon but above the sky. And she knew he's serious when he's standing in a straight posture while his hands were inside his pockets._

_Unfortunately, it left a negative impression to her. "Is it because I'm weak...?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Is that why you let me choose first so you can choose the more powerful type?"_

_"Of course not. What are youー"_

_"I can take care of myself...! And my Torchic will protect me...!"_

"Then I ran away from him...," she ended in a regretful voice. Her Torchic pecked her chin lightly.

Musubi stroke her daughter's head. "I see. You must have been surprised by his actions but you haven't listened to his side."

She nodded slowly. "...I...I'm scared to hear his reasons...He might be thinking of me as a burden...Or a just a freeloader..."

"Aww, no, no, no, no! Do you really think he can think of you in such a way?"

Tsumugi fell silent and leaned her body for her mother's embrace.

* * *

"Gaku? Can you massage my back?" 

"Sorry, Gramps. I'm busy right now."

"Gaku! Dinner's ready! It's spaghetti!"

"I'll skip dinner tonight, Ma."

"Gaku. Let me see your Mudkip."

"I don't want my Mudkip to have nightmares. Shoo."

"I believe your Mudkip's greatest nightmare is you being its trainer."

"Shut the fuck up, old man."

"Then get out of the room now."

"I'm not in the mood to fight right now. Shoo. Shoo."

"...Suit yourself," Sousuke paused for a bit. "Let's go, Tsumugi. Don't mind my rebellious son." 

In a blink of an eye, Gaku's door banged open. Only to disappoint himself once more because instead of Tsumugi, it's his mother and grandfather who were there with his father.

He glared at everyone. And the door banged close.

* * *

"Have you checked all your items, dear?" Musubi asked as she was helped by Torchic in folding Tsumugi's clothes, specially light and bright-colored ones.

"Mhmm. It's just my clothes left, "Tsumugi answered, closing her white messenger bag.

"Tadaaa!" Otoharu exclaimed when he showed a white drawstring bag. "I found my lucky bag! Go use this, Tsumugi!"

"Haha! I will, Daddy!" She took it and put it inside her messenger bag. 

"Tadaaa!" This time, it's Musubi. "Done!" Even Torchic chirped.

"Thanks a lot, Mommy!" Tsumugi hugged her mother. 

Her parents bid her good night before they left her room, telling her to sleep early to be fresh for tomorrow. But a big part of her couldn't just be at rest.

It's 1 a.m. and she's still wide awake. Her Torchic was already fast asleep beside her so she cautiously got out of the bed. She decided to go to do some stargazing from her window, hoping she could be sleepy by counting the stars. And she was surprised. Coincidentally, Gaku's window pane was also open. It seemed that he was also gazing at the stars. When he noticed that Tsumugi's window openedーand she was there, standing in her pajamas, he quickly searched for his tin can phone. 

Once in his hands, he gestured at her, showing the string phone. He noticed the hesitation in her eyes, definitely because of what occurred earlier. He grabbed his sketchpad that was placed above his study desk just a few inches away from the window.

 _Do you want to talk?_ was what he wrote at first. When she's still unresponsive after reading it, he turned to the next blank sheet and wrote again.

_I want to talk to you_

When Tsumugi's eyes sent a go signal to him, he didn't waste any second to throw the improvised communication tool, his sketchpad ditched on the floor. She caught it, quietly landed on her hands.

"Tsumugi, can you hear me?"

"Mhmm...I can."

"Goodー"

"Before Gaku speaks...Can I have my turn first?"

"I don't mind. Go on."

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad when there's nothing to be mad about in the first place. I'll listen to Gaku first from now on...I don't want to go on a journey with a heavy heart..."

She heard a sound of smirk from the other side. She confirmed it when she took a glance at him.

"You know," his voice was light caused by his brief chuckle, "I prepared a speech for this. I even memorized it from the bottom of my heart."

That earned a modest laugh from her. "Haha...! I'm sorry for ruining your momentum then haha!"

"If I summarize what I want to sayーno, I've been wanting to say," his voice turned serious.

Somehow, that made her blush. She never noticed his manly voice. How old are they again? Fifteen. 

"Tsumugi, look here."

"E-Eh...I'm looking...at your way though...," her voice was slightly shaking.

"Into my eyes, Tsumugi. Look into my eyes."

Easing her racing heartbeat from every word his cool and deep voice was uttering.

"O-Okay..."

She looked at him, hoping the nighttime was hiding her redness.

Too bad, Gaku has a good eyesight. In fact, everything about her was more or less his specialty. If he's a Pokémon, his ability is "keen eye" for Tsumugi.

"I like you, Tsumugi. I like you a lot. Lots that it's beyond friendship."

Tsumugi was dumbfounded. She had no single idea. Or maybe she was surrounded by countless ideas and hints from him but she always shove them off. She thought he was too kind, too considerate, and too perfect to be a friend ever since childhood.

But his flawlessness was not a talent. It's the result of his efforts. For her. 

What about her? What does she think of him? What is he to her?

"...Don't mind it too much. I just want you to know. You don't need to give me a reply too. I'm contented with what we have and I won't sacrifice it just for my feelings for you," he said in a calm manner. 

"G-Gaku..."

She's not yet done in finding the answer. 

"It's getting late or shall I say early haha. Let's sleep now."

Tsumugi may not be as sensible to details like him but she knew he's forcing himself to remain calm. He's not one to let a topic continue for days. 

"W-Wait...! Wait...," she squealed a bit when he started pulling the tin can on his side.

"Tsumugi, I know what's running on your headー"

"Y-You don't know what running in my heart...," she mumbled. 

Yes. All this time. She's just denying it. 

Because she doesn't know what would happen if she starts thinking that he's treating her uniquely. If she starts liking him.

Gaku's whole existence was shookt.

"T-T-Tsumugi...?"

Well, no. She has liked him from the start. When she just migrated from Johto with her mother and he instantly got along with her. When they played almost 24/7 indoor and outdoor, and exchanged discoveries about Pokémon whenever they did their assignments.

But she feared that he doesn't see her the same way so she convinced herself that the finish line is only friendship.

She remembered her conversation with her mother.

"Gaku...Tomorrow...Is the promise still valid...?"

"What do you meanー," his mind was still buffering. "Oh. Yeah. Of course. We'll leave the town together as promised. Unless you don't want toー"

"T-Then I promise to take care of Gaku..."

His mind just lost it, even his vocabulary. "Hold on your rabbits, Tsumugi. I'm not really entirely 100% sure if I get what you want me to get."

She witnessed him cover half of his red face with the back of his hand.

"I...Uwah! I can't say it...!" She put the tin can on the mini sofa near the window.

"H-Hey! Tsumugi! Why did you drop it? Don't leave me hanging here...," his voice was in mixed panic and anxiety.

After a few moments, he saw her look again directly into his eyes. 

She formed a heart shape on her hand. Oh man. Gaku's heart lost it.

It only lasted for several seconds. She picked up the tin can again. "T-T-That...! I hope is enough...to convey it..."

"...Tsumugi," he called her after taking a quick retreat.

"I...I'll sleepー"

"Wait. One last," he requested.

Tsumugi's eyes didn't tear away from him. He put the string phone on his desk before he showed her a smile.

A smile that grew into a big grin as he lifted his arms and formed a heart shape, his fingertips on top of his head.

And both of them called it a night with big smiles and happy hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOSH! (ง ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)ง Time to be a Pokémon researcher lol *navigates bulbapedia and serebii* 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
